Why Me? Prt 2: Why Them?
by Nikorasu-chan
Summary: 25 years later and the gang's all leading a happy life...right? WRONG! It's just as crazy as before. And if they're supposedly happy, then why are Shinata and Isabella back? And what do they have to do with their kids? Quote from Reviewer: More Romance! M
1. Chapter 1

Me: I LOVE SEQUELS!

Batts: -.- Well I don't.

Me: Tough toenails Battsy.

Batts: DO NOT CALL THIS ONE BATTSY!

Me: Battsy.

Batts: STOP IT!

Me: Okay, Battsy.

Disclaimer: All kids are MINE. Plot...MINE! Nikki...yeah, you guessed it, MINE! Aion, belongs to anim3angel, Spatial, belongs to herself, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and if I'm forgetting anything...I don't own it either. Here's pairs and their kids.

Nikki+Kenshin Sakura Mary Himura and Amaya Marie Himura ( 17/twins)

Batts+Kaoru Jase Robert Himura (19)

Angel+her sensei (Aion XP HA HA AION) Angelina May Arashi (17) and Alexander Michel Arashi (17/Angelina's twin) (Angel picked the names)

Sano+Megumi Ryou (overly used name) Jason Sagara (18)

Leira+Asari Irena Alyssa Wilson (16)

Spatial+Soujiro(HA HA SPATIAL! WOO! Heh, you are my friend, remember that) Namine (Pronounced: Nah-mih-nay) Amelia Soujiro and Riku Jason Soujiro (17/twins)

Me: ONWARD! Oh god it feels good to say that...

Summer Camp. For parents it's just another excuse to s

* * *

end their kids away. For kids, especially teens, it can be a summer full of sexual tension/fun/violence. But for MAFIA kids...heh heh, it's a really funny story. The camp bus is a time for people to establish their cliques on the way to camp. A time to get to know your seat mate and hope like hell you get put in their bunks. When the camp bus to Camp Mafia pulled up infront of one of the Himura's house, a set of twins were so ready to shit their pants, they were so nervous. One had her mother's black hair and her father's violet eyes. That was Amaya Marie Himura, bad ass of the two. The other had her father's red hair and her mother's sapphire eyes. That was Sakura Mary Himura, the sweeter one.

"Shit man, I am so nervous, I'm like ready to shit my pants." Amaya mutters nervously pacing infront of her younger sister, by 10 minutes.

"Aya-kun, the narrator just said that, that she did." Yeah, it was easy to see which parent's personality each girl had. Finally, the bus pulled up and they could already hear the voices of the other kids talking. Amaya walks up and was the first to board, Sakura not far behind her. A bunch of hoots and cat calls greeted them when they set foot on the camp bus and as they walked down the aisle, trying to find a seat.

"Yeah, yeah." Amaya mutters, taking a seat by a girl with ice blue hair and violet eyes, who had offered her the seat in the first place. Of course, the cat calls didn't stop, while Sakura was still looking for a seat.

"YO! BOYS!" a girl with white hair and greyish blue eyes yells, "ACT YOUR AGE! NOT YOUR SHOE SIZE! (If you get it...you know what they say about men...pertaining to their shoe size and Man Land.)"

"And you would know that, wouldn't you?" the girl beside Amaya yells back at her.

"Shut up Irena. Yo! Red! You can sit with me!" Sakura takes her seat on the inside of the seat by the white-haired girl and they were off.

"Oh, where are my manners!"

"What manners?"

"-.- Shut up Rena. I'm Angelina May Arashi, a.k.a. Angelina, Lina, or "All the Way" May, and my friends call me May, at least they would, if I had any friends."

"Hello! XD I'm Sakura Mary Himura, and the one sitting by whom I assume is Irena is my sister, Amaya." Amaya, who had her head bent over a book on her lap raises one hand in the air with the pointer finger sticking up only.

"YO!" she yells in greeting, dropping the hand afterward.

"And I'm Irena, but just call me Rena." the blue-haired girl scrunches up her nose, "Irena is just too...I dunno, sweet for me."

"Yo!" a guy with spikey black hair gives the girls a mock salute, "Mah name's Ryou Sagara."

"A.k.a. Bastard Hound." Angelina mutters, going back to filing her nails, "We call him that cause he looks like a dog." Sakura mutters a slight 'Oh'

"You know what Lina, bite the weenie. If ya know what I mean." Ryou gives her a sexy smirk. Angelina looks back up at him with a seductive smirk that would've made Battousai become hard as a rock.

"With relish." she says, licking her lips veery slowly, "If you know what I mean." Ryou lets out a gulp and tugs on his shirt collar to try to cool him down, cause he was sweating like mad.

"Great," Irena opens up a window and sticks her head out, yelling at the camp bus across from them, "ALEX! YOUR SISTER'S A SLUT!"

"TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" a male voice yells back. Angelina reaches out and slaps Irena's arm.

"Stop that!" she yells, laughing, "God you bitch."

"Bitches like me, are the queens. But sluts like you, live on your knees." Irena mutters back. (A/N: I love that quote...I don't own it, by the way)

"And ya know what? I'm damn proud of it too."

"Um, pardon me?" Sakura turns around, facing the white haired girl.

"Yeah Red?"

"How many years have you been going to this camp, exactly?"

"Heh, this is all of our first times. We just met when we got on. Funny how people connect, ne?"

"Hai! XD"

"Heh, I like you. YO LISTEN UP YA'LL!" The whole bus shuts up and stares at Angelina. "YOU MESS WITH RED HERE," she points to Sakura, "YOU MESS WITH ME! GOT ME YA'LL?" The whole bus gives her a thumbs up or some other type of acknowledgment and goes back to what they were doing at the first place.

"Hey, if anyone messes with my baby sis, they get my fist in their face first, got me Lina?" Amaya tells the white-haired slut (heh LOL).

"Whatev. Hey, you guys are twins, aren't ya?"

"Actually, I'm older."

"Only by ten minutes Aya-kun."

"And those were the days." Amaya lets out a sigh and goes back to her manga. Sakura chuckles and takes out a CD player and begins listening to it.

At the camp...(1 week later)

Everyone was running an obstacle course involving various stunts that only the most physically capable can master. Blade was in charge of the whole lot. (A/N: Oh joy. -.- I feel for those people)

"Alright, alright you guys!" he yells a couple runners who pass him on the course, "Pick up the pace!" Angelina, dressed in a low-cut T-shirt that stops underneath the breastbone and short shorts, stops running right beside Blade.

"Here," she hands him a megaphone, "Try this."

"Thanks," Blade presses it against his mouth, "NOW MOVE CADET! MARCH! MARCH! MARCH!" Angelina begins running again, but barely because she was laughing so hard. Before handing him the megaphone, she had put brown shoe polish around the mouthpiece, resulting in a brown circle around Blade's mouth when he took it down. Nikki (YAY! She's a counselor, as well. It's just, she and the others just arrived) walks up to Blade, looking in a clipboard.

"Hey Blade, about the kids in my cabin-WOAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" she yells, while laughing her ass off. FYI Nikki and the others looked like they hadn't aged a day over 21. Partly because of bloodline, and mostly because I said so. DEAL! The only difference was that Kenshin needed glasses part of the time, only for reading stuff.

"What?" Blade wipes his mouth off, because Nikki was pointing at it and laughing, and sees the shoe polish, "-.- Arashi..." he growls.

"OMGEE! JUST WAIT TILL YOUR WIFE HEARS ABOUT THIS! AHAHAHAHAHAA!"

"HIMURA! YOU ARE SO NOT TELLING NAOKO ABOUT THIS!" Nikki, laughing some more, holds up her camera phone, with a pic of Blade on it with the ring around his mouth.

"NICOLA-INSERT YOUR FREAKIN LONG MIDDLE NAME HERE-HIROTE-HIMURA! YOU ARE **_DEAD_**!" Blade begins to chase after her. Everyone took the chance to stop what they were doing and screw around for a little bit. Sakura stops, panting and huffing, by a tall guy with black hair done up in a ponytail and cold, amber eyes.

"Hello..." she says panting and placing her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath, "How...(pant)...are...(pant, pant)...you?"

"Hn. Not even breaking a sweat." he leans against a pole and crosses his arms. Sakura stands up on her tip toes so she can get a look at his eyes _under _his bangs.

"Well that's nice. XD Good for you!" The guy gives her a funny look.

"You're weird. What's your name?"

"Heh, I get that a lot! My name is Sakura! Can I ask you yours?"

"No."

"O-KAY!" Sakura stands at attention and throws him a salute, with one eye open and her tongue playfully sticking out. He gives her a 'You really are weird' smile and stands back up again.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a substitute leader. Hey pops." Battousai comes walking up to the pair.

"Do not call me pops. And get moving, you too funky-female-version of myself."

"YES SIR!" Sakura does the salute again and begins running away.

"OH WAIT!" she stops and turns around and waves at the boy, "I'LL SEE YOU LATER! OKAY? AND THAT'S A PROMISE!" Sakura giggles and begins running away again.

"Keh. Looks like you've found yourself a little friend Jase." Jase, the boy, glares at his father.

"Shut up dad." he growls, and then he begins running again too.

In SCHOOL! WHY! WHY CRUEL WORLD! WHY MUST YOU GIVE US SCHOOL DURING SUMMER CAMP?...Ahem...sorry bout that, I kinda spazzed out...

"Okay everybody," the sensei (A/N: YAY! RANDOM SENSEI AGAIN!) walks in the room, slamming the door shut, "You," he points to Irena, "Introduce yourself. Shut up, don't ask why, just do it."

"Howdy y'all! I'm Irena but call me Rena. Though I was raised in Japan, I'm a Texas cowgirl at heart." she puts on a pouty look and pats her hand over her heart.

(-.-) "How invigorating." the sensei says. "Now..."

"ANGELINA MAY ARASHI! YOU OVERSEXED, CRAZY, COCK SUCKING, NYMPHO BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" A guy with the same bluish grey eyes as Angelina and, what people could tell was totally not intended, crayon red hair bursts the door down.

"Relax Alex." Angelina puts her feet up on the desk, tilting back in the chair.

"RELAX? RELAX?" he storms over to her desk and slams his hands down on it, "HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN MY HAIR IS CRAYOLA RED! IT USED BE YOUR HAIR COLOR DAMMIT!AND I SWEAR YOU BETTER PUT THAT CAMERA PHONE AWAY IRENA, OR YOU WILL BE IN FOR SHITLOAD OF TROUBLE!" Irena puts her camera phone away.

"No, dude, older bro, by only two minutes, by relax I meant, don't worry, it's not permanent. At least, I don't think it is..."

"WELL IT BETTER NOT BE! OTHERWISE..."

"Mr. and Miss Arashi, calm down! And take your seat Mr. Arashi! Miss Arashi! You have just earned the right to introduce yourself to the class, and for God's sake take your shoes off the desk!" Angelina takes her boots off the desk and lays her head down on it instead.

"Yo, what's up?" she says unenthused, "I'm Angelina, middle and last name aren't important. Only my friends and my bro, when he's not pissed at me, can call me Lina...so don't even try it faggots." she notices the glare given at her by the teacher, "I meant it as in a piece of wood. (A definition of faggot is a bundle of sticks)" she says defensively, "Anywho, I am not a virgin...by a longshot, and I say that with pride. It does not mean I will lay just anyone so you get that idea out of your head right now Sagara." she sits up and points at Ryou, "And I love pulling practical jokes...and that's all. Goodnight." she lays her head back down again.

"That was sooooo..." Amaya says in a monotone voice, while propping her elbow up on her desk and laying her head down on her hand, "...uplifting and inspiring."

"Wasn't it though?" Angelina asks back in the same monotone.

"Yes it was! XD" Sakura yells with stars in her eyes, "Uwaaaaaahhh!"

"What the hell? Is she a fucking ditz?" Alex asks Ryou.

"Pretty much man." They both turn their attention back to Sakura who was introducing herself.

"...and I like banana nut muffins the best because the banana makes it soft, but the nuts make it crunchy! XD" Alex wads up a piece of paper and bounces it off Amaya's head. She looks up and glares at him.

"What?" she mouths.

"Is this normal for her?" he whispers, pointing at Sakura. Amaya looks at her sister and back at Alex.

"Pretty much." she whispers back, "This is about as deep as it gets."

"Oh." and they go back to falling asleep.

"Dude, don't fall asleep!" both Ryou and Angelina say at the same time. They look at eachother astonished.

"Dude!" they yell at the same time, "We said that at the same time! O.O Dude! SO COOL!" they both hug eachother.

Later on...

"Aion!" Angel whines, "C'mon! I need it! Please!"

"No. -.-..." a guy with grey eyes and short wavy dark brown hair (it gets a reddish tint in the sunlight...cool ne? XD) says. He was at least a head taller than our petite Angel, who was his wife.

"PLEASE!"

"We just did it last night!" he yells at her.

"But I NEED it NOW!"

"Fine! I'll give it to you! Yeesh. Although, I guarantee that you will get more pleasure out of this than I will."

"YES! THANK-YOU! DO IT! NOW!" Aion sighs and reaches under the bed. He pulls out...A TWISTER SPINNER! (Me: Heh, had you going there for a minute, didn't I?) He sighs and spins it.

"Right foot, red."

"YAY!" Angel, Nikki, Angelina, Kenshin, Sakura, and Amaya put their feet on red.

(-.-, Angelina as she looks at Angel's foot)

"Dude, mom, your left foot is on red, not your right." she says.

"OH!" Angel quickly switches her feet and gives Aion the 'go ahead' nod.

"(sigh) This is going to be one _long_ night."

2 hrs. Later...

Everyone was seriously twisted up, which really was the point of the whole game anyway. Alex walks in the cabin room with a glass of soda in his had.

"Hey dad- about this spell WOAH! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" he accidentally throws all his soda on the people on the Twister mat.

"AH!" everyone starts screaming random curses at him.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"Dude!" Angelina screams, in the bridge position, with her right and left arms crossed behind her back and one leg in between both of Kenshin's, "You fucking threw that shit at us! And I have ice in my cleavage! T.T It's freakin cold!"

"Well now, maybe if you didn't wear such low cut shirts, that wouldn't be a problem baby sis."

"Go jack-off Alex."

"You first." Alex dumps the remaining soda on his sister.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DUMPING THAT THING!" Nikki yells. She was more or less doing a table position over Angelina.

"(sigh) It is so nice our children love eachother." Aion mutters, smacking his forehead.

"Yes! XD It is! Isn't it!" Angel looks up at her husband, from underneath Kenshin's little bridge that he was making over her.

"Angie, you are just too cute!" Nikki squeals. Aion sighs again. Stupid woman had took his line. He spins the spinner again.

"Left Foot, Green." Everyone begins trying to tell eachother how they should move so that they don't trip and finally, one collapses, sending out a chain reaction, leaving Angelina standing alone.

"YEAH! WHO SO ROCKS AT THIS GAME? I DO!" she does a Sugar Momma from Proud Family "Heeeeey yaaaay!" and stands up, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna find a guy to screw. Ta ta!"

"Angelina May Arashi you are not going to go screw someone at random!" Aion follows his daughter into the cabin's kitchen, "And for god's sake! Pull down your skirt!" They could hear Angelina laughing from the kitchen.

"Geez dad, I was just kidding! Lighten up a bit, would ya?"

"Angelina May, does my face look like it's in the mood for jokes right now?"

"It depends."

"On what?" Aion more or less growls at his daughter.

"It depends on if we're joking _to_ your face, or if we're joking _about_ your face." Everyone in the bunk room of the cabin starts snickering at this diss.

"Dude," Alex says in between snickers, "She is so gonna get her ass grounded for that one!"

"Angelina May! Your ass is so grounded for that one!" Everyone starts laughing again.

"What'd I tell ya?"

"Oh god dad," father and daughter come back out and everyone stops laughing, "That commanding attitude of yours is such a turn on. No wonder mom fell for you."

"Angelina, don't make me get stricter!"

"Okay, now that is a turn-off. How could you punish me more? I mean, what are ya gonna do? Turn me over your knee and spank me?" she stops and gives a sly look to her dad, "Oh wait, we're back to turn-on! Goodnight ya'll!" She climbs into her bunk, snuggles underneath the covers and falls asleep.

"Now that, is one psycho kid."

"Shut up Amaya." Aion growls.

"I call top bunk!" Nikki begins running to another bunk in the room.

"Nikki-kun! No fair!" Angel begins chasing after her. Aion sighs, yet again. How much caffeine did these people have?

"I call bunk under Nikki." he mutters to no one in particular.

"Great," Amaya snuggles up under the covers on her top bunk, "Now all we need is for the other tenants to get here."

"Oh really now?" Amaya sticks her head over the edge to look at Alex, who had taken his place underneath her bunk.

"Yes...now." she replies back She counts the remaining bunks in the room, "Seven left."

"_GOD DAMMIT! STUPID CAR DOOR!"_

_THUD!_

"_OW!"_

"_Christ mother. Yeesh. You wanna kill yourself?"_

"_Do not take that tone of voice with me Riku!"_

"_Yes ma'am!" _

_BANG!_

The cabin door bursts open and Spatial and her family walk in.

"I GET TOP BUNK!" Spatial's son throws his duffle bag on the bunk where Amaya was sleeping, and on Amaya.

"Oof! WHAT THE HELL DOUCHE BAG!" she screams, sitting up, "I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

O.o (Spatial's son)

"Woah, pissy bitch, on her time."

"IT'S NOT THAT YA DOLT! DAMMIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY!" A pillow smacks into the back of Amaya's head.

"AMAYA! SHUT UP! YOUR MOTHER IS TRYING TO SLEEP!" Amaya sticks out her tongue and raspberries Nikki.

"-.- I'm Riku...and you might be?"

"Amaya." she throws Riku's bags back on him when she said that, "Now get your own damn bunk."

"YO! NIKKI! WHAT'S UP!" Spatial reaches up and slaps her friend a high five.

"Ceiling." she replies back.

"Ha, ha, smartass. Kids, Sou! Unpack and go to bed! We got intense training in the morning!"

Just as everyone was about to go to sleep, they were bolted awake by a motorcycle stopping infront of their cabin. Haru kicks the cabin door open, his arms loaded with bags and suitcases.

"Dammit!" he yells, dropping all the bags when he sees everyone, "Why the hell am I always the last one here!"

"You ain't the last one...NOW SHUT UP SO I CAN GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP!" Battousai, Kaoru, and Jase walk in next. Jase looks up and sees Sakura sitting up on her bunk.

"YOU!" he yells.

"YOU!" she gasps back. Nikki leans over the edge and looks at Aion.

"Him." she tells him.

"Her." he tells her back.

"Them!" they both say together, letting out a shrug. Nikki goes back up on her bunk and falls asleep.

"Just go to sleep Jase." Kaoru takes her place on a bottom bunk, cause all the top ones were taken.

"Fine. G'night."

"Night."

* * *

Me: Phew. 11 pages for the first chappie of this sequel. YAY! R and R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Don't ask, it's safer if you don't)

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! Oh, and how was Easter for ya'll? **_

**anim3angel143-** Angel: O.O Me: Helllooooo? Anyone home? (Taps Angel on the forehead) Angel: She will be with you in just a moment. (3...2...1...) (Angel returns back to her normal happy look) Yes? Me: (points to computer monitor) Angel: O.O OH! HELLO EVERYONE! HOW ARE YOU! XD Me: I have to admit...when Aion said he sent Ruin to his most feared place, I thought he meant my house. LOL. But a Barbie Store is a close second. Poor Ruin, Can't really blame him though. -.- Stupid plastic anorexic blonde bitches. Angel: What? Did you say something? Me: O.O Nothing. To Aion: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (shields herself) Angel: Why would he do that? Me: I dunno, I just thought he might be mad at me for making him and you married. PEANUTS! (dives into the foam peanuts) Angel: And we had the Canadian bacon after mass today so thank-you very much! It tasted wonderful! XD (bows) Blade-san look! Blade: (comes out as fast as he can using crutches and is all bandaged up) What? (Lets out a girly shriek when he sees Aion) I'm sorry, please forgive my girlish squeal. (Runs away as fast as he can) Angel: Well, that was somehow odd. Ah yes! Ryushi-sama? I do not mean to be a nag, but you have yet to show me your dragon form, ne? I am sorry if I've offended you! Me: (pokes her head out from a pile of foam peanuts) I don't think that's gonna offend him hun, he really is a sweet guy! (Gives Ari a thumbs up) You pick 'em good girl! Angel: Indeed! Oh! The awards! Me: Wha? OH! MY NOT-SO-ORDINARY-PEOPLE-OF-THE-YEAR AWARDS! XD They go out to mah friends and the extensions of my mind...lets see (pulls out a list from her back pocket) Ahem, the first one is the I-swear-we-were-so-separated-at-birth-award...it's two halves of a whole! XD And this one goes to...duh (throws the list over her shoulder) ME AND SOARI! WOO! (Gives Soari a gold statue shaped like a Hershey's bar (My awards are thusly featured)) Next is Jackass-of-the-year and that is a no brainer...Ruin (hands it to Ari so she can give it to Ruin when he gets back) Oh yeah, if you tell him to squeeze it, it makes that donkey noise. Neat, ne? Ahem, the cutest couple award was a tie...but we let my fish vote and the voted for Ari and Ryu..so..WHAT THE FISH SAY GOES! (gives Ari and Ryu the cutest couple award) The most moodswings award goes to Angie! Angel: I score that one every year! XD Me: O.o I don't think that's something to be proud of Angie. But don't listen to me! I'm just a nag! XD Anywho...last one. The daddy of the year! Of course, since no one here's a dad...we chose Aion! XP Angel: WHAT! I NEVER VOTED FOR THAT! Me: Majority gets it sweetie. Angel: Oh. (Sighs and sweatdrops) Why are the fates constantly against me? Me: ...I thought Aion kissing you was a good thing? Angel: It was. Me: ... Angel: Your silence is scaring me Nikki-kun. Me: ... Angel: Yes. Well. Um, on the issue of the baby shower...as much as I love babies XD, and showers, shouldn't we wait until it actually happens in order to have one? I think that that might be for the best. Save all the fun for the actual event, ne? Me: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG! I can just see Angel pregnant with Aion's kid! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whoo (wipes tears from her eyes) Yeah. About the hamsters...I've seen worse. One time, when I was at Sarra's house, I was playing softball with Sarra, Ariel, and A.J. and I was running to get the ball and her two FEMALE dogs were humping eachother right infront of my face. I was seriously standing there like O.O for two full minutes until Sarra came over and separated those two with her metal bat. I am fucking scarred for life. Blade: (comes back out) Us: (stare at him for five minutes until he makes his way over to us from across the living room) Okay, listen up you bitches. You've never seen me here, got it? (Points at me) GOT IT! Me: O.O Got it. Blade: (points at Angel) AND ESPECIALLY YOU! GOT IT! Angel: XD GOT IT! (Strikes a victory pose) Blade: If you tell anyone...so help me...I...will...kill...you! EVEN YOU ANGEL! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH OF A BEATING I GET! I WILL STILL HURT YOU SO BAD! GOT ME! Angel: GOT IT! XD (strikes the same victory pose again) Blade: (leaves) Me: O.o That could've been weirder. Angel: Nikki-kun? Me: Yes? Angel: What do I get? Me: If you tell anyone that Blade was X, then you die. -.- Angel: Oh. XD O.O OH MY GOODNESS! (latches herself onto Aion) I don't wish to die and leave you Aion-kun. T.T Me: Okay, this would be cute if it wasn't the fact that Angel's terrified. OY! BLADE! Blade: (comes back out) WHAT! Me: (grabs a crutch and begins beating him with it) There. That'll teach him for giving my-er, I mean, _Aion's_ Angel a death threat. Oh, sorry. (Packs Blade up and sends him back to you guys) Your turn! XD Angel: Is he gone? Me: Oh...should I? Or should I let Aion get a little more enjoyment out of this? No, he's not. Angel: Okay! (Latches herself onto Aion again) Me: Hey, it may be mean, but it gives him an excuse to hold her. And ya can't beat that XD! Oh yeah! I so rawk at being a matchmaker! In fact, I got my best friend and my bro hooked up even. (Gets a defeated look) And now I'm all alone. I mean...I'm good girlfriend material, right? You would consider me for a girlfriend, right Ruin? Okay, wrong person to ask. You would consider me for a girlfriend...wouldn't you Ryushi (Even though I know you are completely devoted to Ari, mind, body and soul...it's an outside opinion) T.T Well, I must go wallow in my self-pity and sorrow. Ciao y'all! Angel: Um, (shakily lets go of Aion and then lets out a sigh of relief when she sees that Blade isn't there) I shall leave too. I must go study my spellcasting. Ja! (Hugs Ryu, Ri, and Ari) Give Ruin-sama a hug for me please Ari! And you, come here! (Kisses Aion) Aishiteru koishii. (Kisses him again) JA! XD Me: One final P.S...while Ruin is gone...CAN I PLEASE FEATURE YOU GUYS IN MY STORY! PUH-LEASE! (and by you guys, I mean Ruin too) Ahem, bye! Angel: And one final postscript from me too. (P.S. means postscript) Ryu-sama, do not apologize for getting angry at Ru-sama (LOL so she says that name with a straight face). It's wonderful for you to vent once in a while. Please feel free to do so! I mean, if you get angry (everyone does) and you keep it in, you will at one point burst and you might end up hurting Ari-chan for real, be it emotionally or physically, so by all means, please let out your anger once in a while! XD (giggles) But not to the extent of Ru-sama please! (giggles again) Me: -.- Take your own advice Angie. Last time you totally blew was 2 years ago, and you almost killed us! Angel: Uh, yes. (Blushes) Well, I shall see you all soon! (blows Aion a kiss and winks) SAYO!

**Reignashii- **Just wondering, but do you even speak English? LOL kidding.

**inuwolf04- **YAY NEW FANFICTIONS! LOL.

**Spatial-** (wraps an arm around your shoulder) Just remember, my dearest Spatial, mother to Namine and Riku and wife of Soujiro, I could've always put you with Sanouske. And also, when I tease, it's because I care.

* * *

In the middle of the night...

"Awww, Jesus Christ! Son of a bitch!" Everyone groans as the wake up from the girl's shout.

"What is it Angelina?" Aion asks, letting out a tired sigh.

"I need a fucking tampon." Angelina begins to climb down the ladder of the bunk beds and made it halfway down before Amaya made her remark.

"So lovely of you to share that with us!" Amaya says with fake enthusiasm, "So tell me, will you have the deodorized, or the non-scented." Angelina grabs the girl's pillow out from underneath her head and smacks her in the face with it and climbs the rest of the way down.

"Angelina, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your female problems to yourself?"

"Oh! So it's like dat!" Angelina yells at her dad, all offended, "Yeah! I know your type! You're just afraid of the uterus. YOU JUST FEAR THE ALMIGHTY UTERUS POWER!" she runs to the bathroom and slams the door shut and locks it.

"That could've been weirder."

"OH GOD NIKKI! SHUT UP!" everyone yells.

"Dammit!" Haru moans, with his head buried under his pillow, "Now I'm gonna have sick visions all night!"

"Sick as in perverted sick, or sick as in nasty sick?"

"NASTY SICK YOU PERV!" Haru yells at Amaya, "JESUS! I SWEAR YOU ARE NIKKI'S CHILD!"

"BECAUSE I AM ASSHOLE!"

"SHUT UP! JESUS CHRIST YOU ARE A PAIN IN MY ASS!"

"PAIN!" Nikki bolts up and screams, her rage fueled by lack of sleep, "DON'T YOU DARE EVEN BEGIN TO SAY THAT MY DAUGHTER IS A PAIN TO YOU! YOU TRY BEING IN LABOR WITH HER FOR 12 HOURS AND THEN HAVING HER, THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON, BE RIPPED FROM YOUR LOINS THROUGH A HOLE THE SIZE OF A LEMON AND **_THEN_** TELL ME THAT SHE'S A PAIN! BUT NOT NOW! NOW SHUT UP, AND LET ME SLEEP!" she slams the pillow over her head and falls asleep.

O.O (Everyone)

"Kenshin? Do you remember that?" Spatial asks.

"Hai, there was a lot of screaming and groaning, that there was...and there were the noises Nikki-dono were making."

(-.-) (Everyone)

"Nice to know that my own husband was at least conscious during the birth of his first, second, and LAST children."

"Nikki-dono?" Too late. Nikki had already slammed a pillow over her head and fallen asleep.

"Well," Riku sighs, "I _suppose_ we should try to ignore all the banging noises in the bathroom and go to sleep." Too late, the sun already started to rise after he said that.

"Great," Nikki sighs, "THANKS A LOT ASSHOLE!" she reaches down to Aion's bunk, seizes his pillow, earning a 'WHAT THE-!' from him, and throws it at Riku, hitting him square on.

"Nikki, what the hell?"

"I was running out of projectiles...so I used yours. A girl only has so many pillows ya know."

Breakfast, main hall...

"Hey Red." Sakura sets her tray across from Angelina, who had her feet propped up on the table...again.

"Hello Angelina!"

"So, what are you eating for breakfast today?"

"Well, eggs, hash browns...and apple pie! XD" Angelina sits up straighter to look at the girl's tray.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! XD"

"Which one's which?"

"Anno, frankly, I don't know myself."

"Hey ya'll!"

"Hey Rena."

"Hello Sakura, baby sis." Angelina smacks her brother across the head.

"Don't call me baby sis Alex. By only two minutes...it's not fair."

"Guess what I got?" Everyone at the table sighs.

"What Rena?" Angelina mumbles.

"I got oatmeal! XD"

"I thought that was macaroni and cheese!" Angelina yells.

"Nuh uh! It's meatloaf!" Alex yells at his sister.

"Hey you guys..."Amaya tugs on Sakura's sleeve, "My alphabet soup is saying something to me... it's saying 'Ooooooooo'"

(-.-) (Everyone)

"Aya..." Nikki slaps her daughter upside the head, "Those are Cheerios."

"Ooooooohhhh! I so knew that! XD" Amaya digs into her Cheerios again. Nikki looks across the table at Aion like this '-.-' and he gave her a 'What-did-I-do-now?' look.

"Are you sure your wife and my husband didn't sleep together and they secretly had our children...cause I swear somehow Amaya, Sakura, and Angel are related."

"Positive."

"Okay."

At the beach...wait...this camp has a beach...AW! THIS PLACE ROCKS!

"Hiya Daddy-o!" Angelina lays her towel down beside her father's and begins to get a tan. A bunch of surfer guys walk by and stare at Angelina, letting out whistles and cat calls along the way. Angelina takes off her sunglasses and glares at them.

"OY! Keep it in your pants guys!"she screams and then lays back down to get a tan.

Aion was just staring at his daughter.

And staring...

And staring...

Yup, still staring...

And-...

"OY! DAD! What is so interesting about watching me fry and get a tan?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering where you got your personality from. From my side, or your mother's."

"COWABUNGA DUDE!" Alex runs into the water with a surfboard and then comes running back.

"Yeah, it's a lake Alex, it might be cold. Just a little."

"Shut up slut."

"Homo."

"Nympho."

"Pot head."

"Whore."

"Ass wipe."

"CHILDREN!"

"Sorry dad."(both)

"Oh lookie! Amaya's out on the jet ski! Oh!" Angelina winces, "Major wipe-out. (A/N: Dude! Wiping out on a jet ski is fun!)" Ten minutes later, Amaya trudges her way over to the twins and their father and plops down beside Aion, out of breath.

"Hey Mr. Arashi." she says, slightly nodding her head to him.

"Hello Amaya."

"Oy, Aya, what's that on the back of your swimsuit?"

"Eh? Wha?" Amaya reaches behind her and pulls a sliver locket with sapphires on it off the back of her swimsuit (Me: O.O Oh no...it's back. BUM BUM BUM!).

"Oh, kewlie, musta got hooked onto my swimsuit when I wiped out. NEAT!"

"DROP IT WOMAN!" Nikki comes running up with a baseball bat and begins beating the crap out of the locket...and Amaya. All the while, screams of 'Ow' could be heard from both a male and a female inside the locket. Finally, when Nikki was done beating on the indestructible locket, Shinata and Isabella come out from it.

"-.- I really loathe you woman." Shinata mutters at Nikki, " 25 years later, and you still haven't matured."

"Shinny, I love you too."

"Don't you dare call me that again."

"Shinny."

"WHY YOU..."

"Hello Nikki-kun!"

"Hey Isabella. Why are you guys back anyway?"

"Unfinished business concerning you and your descendants Nikki-kun."

"(sigh) Translation: You can't R.I.P. and you want me to help you? HAVEN'T YOU RUINED MY LIFE ENOUGH ALREADY!"

"WE'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU WE'RE SORRY YOU BITCH!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! I SPENT THE BEST YEARS OF MY LIFE HELPING YOU GUYS GET TO HEAVEN AND I DON'T EVEN GET ONE THANK-YOU, AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO DO MORE AND BRING MY CHILDREN INTO IT! I DON'T THINK SO!" Nikki turns on her heel and begins to walk away. Isabella looks at Shinata desperately and then turns back around.

"NIKKI-KUN! ENISHI'S BACK!" That got Nikki's attention. She spins around with a glare that sent Isabella cowering behind Shinata.

"WHAT! I KILLED HIM! I GAVE UP MY FUCKING LIFE TO KILL HIM AND YOU'RE TELLING ME HE'S ALIVE! BULL...SHIT!" Angelina looks over at her dad.

"You getting anything that they're yelling about?" Aion shakes his head.

"None."

"Nikki-kun, if you are done yelling, there's more. It's not only your family he's after."

"What?"

"Or Kamiya-san's or Spatial-san's, but his as well." Isabella points behind her. Everyone looks down at Aion and Angelina.

"Oh...shit." they both say in unison.

* * *

Me: LOL. Sorry, I just like how different daddy and daughter are, but yet they are so alike when it comes to swearing...LOL. R and R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Spring has officially sprung in Ohio. -.-

Batts: Isn't that a good thing?

Me: No. Because, unlike the uneducated people of your time, we're forced to spend 6 ½ hours locked up in a concrete jail called school, while it's completely nice out.

Batts: I WENT TO SCHOOL YOU IDIOT!

Me: THEN WHY DID YOU JOIN THE WAR AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE YOU CRAZY JACK ARSE!

Batts: BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT WOMAN!

Me: WAH WAH WAH! THAT'S NOT MY FAULT, IS IT!

Kaoru: JUST STOP FIGHTING AND GET ON WITH THE STORY YOU GUYS!

Me: -.- Hmph. Fine, don't own nothin.

**Spatial-** ...I'm not kidding. It was in my power. YAY THE POWER OF THE PEN! And it's simple. He wants to kill you cause you know me...le duh. Remember, I tease cuz I care. Pertaining to Sano and You...can you say...IN-LAWS! (runs away from your wrath)

**inuwolf04- **Cussing dad, kinda normal for me...I mean, it's not a great shock to me when he does...he just doesn't do it often. HAHA!

**Reignashii- **(sarcastically) Ohhhhh! So that's why! Okay then...HAHA LOL. As to the trouble of the kids, there's a nice little chart of who's who's kids in the first chappie you can always refer to.

**anim3angel- **Me and Angel: (curled up on the loveseat staring at the violently jiggling UPS box) Me: (takes the broom handle she removed from the broom and pokes the box with it, accidentally knocking it over) Shit too much counterweight. Angie, open it for me. Angel: Wha? Wha? Me? Well, it is only a simple spell...s-so I can't hurt anyone, right? Me: Yeah. Angel: (snaps her fingers and ends up blowing up the box instead of opening it) O.O Oh my. (Quickly transports Ruin and Blade to "the pink room") Me: "The pink room" is my bedroom. Don't gimme shit about it either! We built this house when I was in second grade and my parents were stupid enough to let me choose my room color. I've tried covering it up with Anime pics...but the pink is still there. So...now Ruin has to stare at a pink room...and anime bishies such as Kurama (God), Hiei (Goder!), and Sesshomaru (not even god could be that so damned handsome!). Naoko: Actually, I have a few theories on how Ruin will react to this... Me: Oh god, here we go. Let's just order a pizza. YO! SPIKE! ONE PEPPERONI FOR ME AND ONE VEGETARIAN FOR ANGIE! Naoko: First off, he will be really- Me: (begins loudly banging her head on the computer desk) Naoko: (stops) -.- I'll just shut up. (Walks away) Me: THANK GOD! Ahems, anywho, I'm sure the moping about was due to PMS...seeing as- (looks around and covers Ryushi's ears and whispers) I'm on my "time" right now. (Uncovers Ryushi's ears) So...yeah. Oh! And at the bottom of this chappie is a handy dandy guide for Ryushi and Aion. It's called Hormone Hostage. It's a guide for men when their girlfriends are on PMS. It's really funny! Angel: Hello everyone! Me: ...You're just now getting to that! Come to think of it, you've been quiet lately. Angel: I can't help but to be worried about Aion-koi. I hope he doesn't get cursed by the Kadar Kibas. Me: The Kadwhodiuhwhat? Angel: Anno, frankly, I am not too sure myself. Me: ...Should we send Ruin back now? Angel: I think that that would be for the best. Spike: WAIT! (puts a box in my hands) Me: Wha? Spike: It's a triple-layered double-chocolate cake with fudge icing. Give it to Soari. Me: O.O What? SPIKE YOU KNOW I'M- (hands the box to Angel and covers Ryushi's ears again and whispers) on my period (uncovers Ryushi's ears) SO WHY THE CRUNK DIDN'T YOU MAKE ME ONE? Spike: SHE NEEDS IT MORE THAN YOU! Me: YOU DON'T EVEN MAKE THOSE FOR ME! Angel: (boxes Ruin up and puts the cake in another box and ships him off, while Spike and I are fighting) Well, looks like I'll have to go to Alpha Delta Niner. (Inhales) NIKKI-CHAN! ANNA'S ON THE PHONE AND SHE HAS AREN ON THE OTHER LINE! Me: WHAT? (shoves Spike away) WHERE! Aw, shit man! Angie, you lied to me! Angel: I did what I must. Me: So I guess the Ruin/Nikki match-up meter is ticking? Angel: Yes! Me: Heh, lemme explain. Anna was at her track meet (anna's my friend) and she met this guy, named Matt, from the other team and they talked and he asked her out...so now that they're going out, he introduced his friend to her and his name's Aren. And when Anna was telling him about us, Ariel, Me, Sarra, and A.J., Aren was particularly "interested" in me...if you get what I mean...so meter's tickin guys. Chop Chop. Oh! Sliphie! Sliph: Don't call me that. Me: DO IT! DO IT! Sliph: (growls) Fine. (Changes into a dragon) Me: Hey Ryushi! Look! One circus act that never made it! (opens Sliph's mouth and sticks her head inside and then pulls her head out and closes his mouth and does it again) Sliph: -.- Me: HAHAHAHA! GET IT! IT'S LIKE WHEN THAT LION TAMER DUDE OPENS UP THE LION'S MOUTH AND STICKS HIS HEAD IN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sliph: -.- (lets out a small growl and walks away) Angel: (giggles a bit) Yes, thank-you very much for showing me your dragon form Ryushi-sama! (bows) It was very kind. I hope I didn't offend you by reminding you of your promise! Me: (turns all chibi and looks at Ryushi with those big chibi eyes) Ryu? Can I play with your hair? (eyes get bigger and cuter) PWEASE! (pops back to normal) Anywho. You know Ruin, they say that when you like someone, you pick on them alot...so you must like me A LOT! LOLZ! Well. I gotta go! Ciao y'all! And remember, meter's running! I never thought this'd ever happen...Ari and gang vs. Anna in getting me hooked up. LOL. Well, bye! And Ri? Enjoy the chocolate cake cause Spike doesn't make it for just anyone! Angel: Yes...I'm sorry I've been so quiet during this review...I'm just so worried about Aion-koi. Please tell him I said hello. Ja everyone! (blows you all a kiss) Oh! Yes! Nikki-kun wanted to know what everyone thought of Angelina...I mean personality wise.

* * *

Back at the Cabin...

Angel was running her sweet little head off, trying to find Aion. Finally, she comes across Spatial, who was walking in with a basket of laundry.

"SPATIAL-SAN!" Spatial stops dead in her tracks and turns around.

"Yes?"

"Oh, thank goodness. Have you seen Aion-kun?"

"...Who?" Angel sighs.

"Aion, my husband. Tall, reddish brown hair. Grey eyes, tattoos on his neck and back. That Aion?"

"Oh...OH! Yeah, he said somethin about going down to the beach."

"THANK-YOU!" Angel begins to go outside.

"Oh! Angel!" She stops and turns back around.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations on the husband and kids."

"Thank-you! XD" She turns around and runs down the trail to the lake, accidentally running into her daughter. They both blink at eachother to register what was going on.

"Angelina, where is your father?"

"Oh, yeah, well, heh, heh, it's a funny story."

"Angelina May..." Angel begins to growl.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS CRAZED PSYCHOPATH AFTER MY FAMILY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Aion and Nikki come bursting onto the trail, in one heck of an argument.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON ME!"

"IF YOU WEREN'T HERE THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN BEGIN TO BLAME THIS ON ME AION ARASHI!"

"HELL! I'LL BLAME IT ON YOU IF I-ANGEL! THERE YOU ARE!"

"AION!" Angel jumps on him and gives him a hug, "I've heard!"

"You what?"

"About Enishi, I've heard. Don't worry."

"What the-how!"

"Spatial's daughter Namine," Angel tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "it turns out that she is a psychic and she told me. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. We have Nikki-chan!"

"WHAT!" both Aion and Nikki yell in unison.

"OH! SO IF YOUR KIDS DIE, IT'S MY FAULT!"

"ANGEL! I seriously don't think..."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK PEOPLE! YOU'RE THE ADULTS HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SETTING A FUCKING EXAMPLE FOR ME YOU SHIT HEADS!" Everyone stares at Angelina.

"And you kiss your mother with that mouth." Aion lets out a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' noise and shakes his head.

"Yeah, and you kiss her WITH some tongue...doncha dad?"

"Angelina May Arashi..."

"Yessums Aion Arashi?"

"(sigh) I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You're just-just-in a category of your own. You know that?"

"I know! XD" Angelina strikes a victory pose. Everyone looks at her and sweat drops and begins to walk away.

"HEY! YOU GUYS!" she whines/yells, "WAIT UP! COME ON! THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!" She takes off after them and glomps her father once she catches up.

Later on...

"Okay y'all, listen up!" Everyone ignores Nikki and keeps on doing what they were doing, "YO!" she yells, her voice echoing off the cabin walls, "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Everyone stops what they were doing and stares at her.

"Ahem, as you know, some crazed psychopath is after us all...so we must take precautions."

"You mean like, no going out to give guys B.J.'s after dark?" Angelina asks.

"ANGELINA!" Aion yells.

"What!" Angelina glares at him and goes back to painting her toenails.

"You know, Angelina's right, even though she has the morals of an Alley Cat." a nail polish brush, loaded with pink nail polish, hits Alex on the cheek. He glares at his sister and wipes the nail polish off, "We really shouldn't be going out after dark."

"Easier said than done, but a good suggestion. Actually I was more thinking along the lines of learning how to fight to defend ourselves." Nikki crosses her arms and leans up against the wall, "Is there anyone here that does not know how to fight with a weapon?" Everyone looks around, but all remained silent. "Wow, you people are making my job easy. Okay! I just need to know who fights with what and we'll be all set!" Nikki takes out a notepad and a pencil.

"Why?"

"Because, my ever so curious Spatial, Mafia records."

"And since when did you become in charge of those?"

"Since my dad was caught in crossfire and killed, leaving me Mafia leader, dumbass.

"Oh gods Nikki, I'm sorry!"

"Eh, doesn't matter. He wouldn't want us to cry over it. Now, let us start with Angelina."

A whole bunch of blah, blah, blahs we all don't care about anyway, later...

"GOODNIGHT Y'ALL!"

"FOR THE FIFTH TIME IRENA! GOODNIGHT!" everyone in the cabin yells.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU PEOPLE KEEP ME UP ALL NIGHT AGAIN, HEADS WILL BE FLYING!"

"Jeez Nikki I..."

"SHUT IT JASE!"

"Fine, fine." A light floods the cabin bunk room. Nikki sits up and lets out an aggravated scream.

"GOD! I SWEAR I WILL KILL WHOEVER IS DOING THAT!" she takes out a gun from underneath her nightgown and storms outside.

"Nikki-no wait!" everyone winds up following her. When they get outside, they see her in the middle of a fight with Nick, the oh so happy technician from the last fanfic, who looks about 23 years old now. Nick was wearing all brown and khaki.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE SO LATE AT THE FLIPPIN NIGHT!" Nikki yells.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T GET OFF WORK UNTIL LATE WOMAN!" Nick yells back.

"OH GIRL! DON'T YOU EVEN GIMME THAT! By the way, how is Kira? XD"

"XD Oh she's doin great! The kids are fine too!"

"Really, got a picture?"

"Heck yeah!" Nick pulls out a wallet from her back pocket and the both coo at the sight of a single picture and go all giggly at the next one.

O.o (Everyone)

"That...could get weirder."Angelina says. A girl who looks just like Nick pops out from the wood. Everyone stares at her for a few seconds and then back at Nikki and Nick.

"Hey guys, it just got weirder."

"WHAT THE CRUNK! HOW IS SOARI HERE WHEN SOARI IS HERE!"

"Star, you realize that made no sense whatsoever."

"Jack off Ruin."

* * *

Me: We interrupt this part of the fanfic for a special news bulletin. (Picks up a piece of paper and a picture of a guy with black hair and red eyes, smoking weed with the Telletubbies comes up in the corner of the screen, like on the news) Ruin Kuroimizu, as pictured here, has been caught red handed smoking pot with the Telletubbies. Nothing has been said about this except, and I quote, "Dipstick is dipshit and Po, is a big ho."

Ruin: (comes out infront of the news desk) NIKKI! YOU BITCH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! (begins chasing me around the news desk)

Me: WOO! (Runs around the news desk) WOO! (Runs around the news desk) WOO! (Runs around the news desk) WOO!(runs infront of the weather map) Crap, I'm cornered.

Ruin: (bares his fangs) Yes you are. (Charges at me)

Me: WOO! (Runs out of the way)

Ruin: (runs right into the weather map, falling on his back, causing the fake clouds on it to fall on him. Then the weather map falls on him. Then the camera falls on him. Then the whole pile blows up sending Ruin flying into the air and then he lands a couple seconds later. What remains of the weather map falls on him and then the melted camera falls on the weather map. Then, the beam holding the spotlights falls on the camera/weather map/Ruin and it bursts into flame. The emergency fire sprinklers turn on and spray water all over the pile. Then another camera falls onto the pile. Finally, the authoress's dog comes and lifts a leg against the pile.)

Me: (lmaoing) OMG! NOW THAT IS OVERKILL! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (falls on the floor laughing) Now back to the story. OMG! I can't even breathe! LOL!

* * *

Everyone stares at the TV where the news broadcast has just been released.

"Okay, now that is the most fucked up shit I have ever seen." Satari (black hair, w/ blue highlights that looks like its on fire when she has it in a ponytail) says all wide-eyed."Ruin?"

"WHAT!"

"But how does it make you feel?"

"OH MY GOD STAR! I SWEAR IF YOU ASK ME THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL..." A slight growl was heard from a HUGE (I mean big ass) dragon from behind Satari. Angelina lets out a giant scream and jumps behind her dad.

"YOU WANNA PICK A FIGHT WITH ME RYU-RUNT!"

"Ryushi, sick em boy." The dragon growls contentedly and swats Ruin right onto Nick, and them right onto a tree.

"EW! GET OFF ME YOU PERV! OW! OKAY, NOW YOU JUST TOUCHED MY BOOB! YOU PERVERT!"

"I WOULD BE A PERVERT IF THERE WAS ANYTHING TO GROPE!"

"OH YOU DIDN'T!"

"I THINK I DID!" both of them get into a dust cloud fight.

"FYI BASTARD! I AM A 38 B!"

"FYI BITCH! I DON'T REALLY CARE!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" the dust cloud fight stops, with Ruin on top of Nick, both panting heavily.

"WHY DID YOU STOP YOU EGOTISTICAL BASTARD!" Nick yells at the guy above her.

"I DON'T KNOW! ALL I WANNA KNOW IS DO YOU WANNA KISS ME AS MUCH AS I WANNA KISS YOU!"

"I'M SURPRISED SOMEONE AS EVIL AS YOU HAD TO ASK!" Nick grabs the back of Ruin's head and slams his mouth against hers. After a couple of minutes, both separate, only panting harder.

"I HATE YOU!" Ruin screams at Nick.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" They both go back to kissing.

"Imagine what they'd do if they loved eachother." Soari (looks the same as Nick) asks Satari. They both shake their heads and sigh, following everyone back into the cabin, who was just like 'whatever' and falling asleep.

* * *

Me: One last closing statement: (an e-mail sent to me and mom)

Hormone Hostage

The Hormone Hostage knows that there are days in the  
month when all a man has to do is open his mouth and he takes his very  
life into his own hands! This is a handy guide that should be as common  
as a driver's license in the wallet of every husband, boyfriend, or significant other!

DANGEROUS: What's for dinner?  
SAFER: Can I help you with dinner?  
SAFEST: Where would you like to go for dinner?  
ULTRA SAFE: Here, have some chocolate.

DANGEROUS: Are you wearing that?  
SAFER: Gee, you look good in brown.  
SAFEST: WOW! Look at you!  
ULTRA SAFE: Here, have some chocolate.

DANGEROUS: What are you so worked up about?  
SAFER: What did I do wrong?SAFEST: Here's fifty dollars.  
ULTRA SAFE: Here, have some chocolate.

DANGEROUS: Should you be eating that?  
SAFER: You know, there are a lot of apples left.  
SAFEST: Can I get you a glass of wine with that?  
ULTRA SAFE: Here, have some chocolate.

DANGEROUS: What did you do all day?  
SAFER: I hope you didn't overdo it today.  
SAFEST: I've always loved you in that robe!  
ULTRA SAFE: Here, have some more chocolate.

13 Things PMS Stands For:  
1. Pass My Shotgun  
2. Psychotic Mood Shift  
3. Perpetual Munching Spree  
4. Puffy Mid-Section  
5. People Make me Sick  
6. Provide Me with Sweets  
7. Pardon My Sobbing  
8. Pimples May Surface  
9. Pass My Sweatpants  
10. Pissy Mood Syndrome  
11. Plainly; Men Suck  
12. Pack My Stuff...  
..And my favorite one...  
13. Potential Murder Suspect

Pass this on to your girlfriends who might need a good laugh!  
Or to men who need a warning!  
And remember: Money talks...chocolate sings.

Another giggle...

My husband, unhappy with my mood swings, bought me a mood ring to monitor my moods. When I'm in a good mood, it turns green. When I'm in a bad mood, it leaves a big red mark on his forehead. Maybe next time he'll buy diamonds.

Here... have some chocolate!

Me: LOL. R and R please


	4. Chapter 4

Me: HI Y'ALL! HOW'S EVERYTHING FOR YOU? Heh, heh, heh, I've just ingested a lot of sugar, so I'm really REALLY hyper. YAY! And you can probably guess which movie I've seen recently. I don't own that, either.

**anim3angel14-** (still the same reply in case ya didn't get the reply to your reply...o.O WTF?) Angel: (has a worried look on her face and whimpers) Me: Uh, Angie, the dude's alright (coughs). By the way..oh sure...DON'T SAY GOODBYE TO ME AION! YEAH! I SEE HOW YOU ARE! (goes all teary-eyed) If you had tried to make me feel bad, I just wanna let you know (sniffle) you have succeeded. (Begins crying) Okay (sniff) Now I'm over it! XD Angel: Oh! B-But to think! W-while I was playing B.S. happily, while I was kicking the ass, A-Aion-koi was fighting t-those poor misunderstood people! (latches herself onto Aion and begins crying) DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! Next time you go, take me with you. (Gets a serious look on her face) I mean it to Mr. Aion Arashi. (Lays her head on his shoulder) I don't like it when you leave me. (Whimpers again) Me: (glaring at the phone) COMMON AREN DAMN YOU CALL! Heh, oh, Hi! He's supposed to call me anytime now! LOL. XD Spike: Hey 'Ri! Glad ya liked my cake. Me: (throws a hostile glare at Spike) Spike: Yours is in the oven. Me: IT BETTER BE MISTER! I'M REALLY BITCHY RIGHT NOW! Spike: TMI Nikki, TMI. (Returns Soari's hug) Anytime gal, anytime. Me: BULLSHIT! Angel: (snaps her head up, accidentally crashing her head on Aion's chin) OUCH! (begins swearing in Russian) Me: O.O Such language Missy. Tsk, tsk, tsk. (Looks in her hand of cards) four 5's. (lays four cards down) Blade: (in a full body cast with Allie holding his cards) Bullshit. Me: Pick em up Allie. Allie: (sighs) This is getting boring. (Picks up the cards in the center of the table) Stop bullshitting everything someone lays down Blade! For fuck's sake! Angel: (returns to English) Oh! I'm sorry Aion-koi. (Holds her head and whimpers) I did not mean to hit your chin. Come here. (Brings Aion's face down to hers and kisses his chin where she hit it) There! All better! XD Oh, I really do love you Aion. Me: BULLSHIT SHE DOESN'T! Everyone: (stares at me) Me: Naoko...she laid down two Jacks... Everyone: (blinks) Me: And I have all four of them. (Shows them the Jacks) Angel: (sighs) Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were talking about me Nikki-kun! (lets out another relieved sigh) Me: Yeah, so sure Angie. Oh hold up! (Hands her cards to Leira) You take over for a sec. Ruin! I wanna do something real quick! Hold up. (Kicks him in a place that he, like Aion, Ryushi, and all men hold very VERY dear) DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A WENCH AGAIN BASTARD! AND ANOTHER THING, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO **_NOT_** INSULT MY ROOM! I HAPPEN TO LIKE IT! Angel: Oh my, so violent. (Mutters some stuff in Russian) Oh, Aion-kun. I know, why don't you bring the leader of the Kadar Kibas here and we can sit down and have a nice talk about it. (Eyes turn pure black) And I mean it too. (Growls) Bring...him...here. Me: Woah, settle down lady. (Takes her cards back) To me? Naoko: Yeah. You got Aces. Me: One Ace. Angel: Oh, I'm sorry, but I would really like to have a talk with Kiba-sama! You know, to see if we can't get this to settle down. Me: (in a perky tone) Great, and afterward, we can invite him over for tea and cookies! (Pretends to be holding a sugar cup) One lump, or two? By the way, bullshit Blade. Blade: DAMMIT! Me: Oh yeah! I rock! Angel: Ah yes, B.S. I just love that game! Me: Oh! Leira, take over. Ryushi...(glomps him) DUDE! (gives him a noogie) I was the one who asked if I could play with your hair...not Angie! You silly dragon you! (gives him another noogie) Oh, I wanted to ask, what did y'all think of the News Broadcast in the last chappie, neat ne? I was nearly crying, I was laughing so hard. AND I WAS THE KING OF BRATS RUIN! NOT YOU! Naoko: Dude, girls can't be kings. Me: King Kristina of Sweden. Born 1626 Died 1689. Get it straight. Girls can be kings. Naoko: Oh whatever! Four 8's! (Throws four cards down from her hand) Me: I'm right! You so know I am! One 9. (Lays a card down) Naoko: Bullshit! Me: What? Naoko: I call bullshit on your play. Me: Ohhh! Pick 'em up! Angel: Nikki-kun is quite good at this game too, ne? XD Me: (the tune to the can-can) Laaa lalalalalala lalalalalalaa! Everyone: O.o Me: DDR song y'all. Everyone: Oh. (Goes back to what they're doing) Me: My friend Ariel so rocks! She burned me a CD with a whole bunch of DDR songs and Crazy Frog! I LOVE CRAZY FROG! (starts doing the Crazy Frog dance) Everyone: O.O Me: What? Everyone: Never mind. Me: XD Bullshit! Oh, yeah, I have a pic of Angie here in her battle outfit iffun you wanna take a look. Just say the word and I'll e-mail it to ya! Bullshit! Angel: Deal me in next round! XD Me: (shuffling the cards) Angie, it is next round. Angel: Oh! Then we will be going now! Goodbye everyone! (kisses Aion) Love you. Me: See y'all! (Flicks off Ruin)

**Spatial- **You've done lots of things wrong! LOL I'm cruel cause I care hun. Haven't you learned that by now? And NO! NOT THE SCISSORS! YOU'LL POKE SOMEONE'S EYE OUT! (runs away from all things pointy and sharp)

**blueangel-maggie- **Me: HIIIIII! Ha, Maggie, in anger management? I so could not see that! Naoko: (sniggers) God, I know. Hi guys! (Waves with her popsicle) Me: Um, Nick is not married. When she was referring to "the kids" she meant Kira's kids. LOL. Glad ya liked the hormone hostage thing. It was funny!

* * *

_Dream State..._

_Nikki wakes up back in her 18-year old body._

"_What the-?" she sits up and hits her head on a metal pipe._

"_OW! SON OF A-!" she presses a hand to her forehead. She observes the room around her. It's pitch dark. _

"_Oh...my...god! Where am I!" The lights turn on and she sees that she's in an old room. The Saw and Saw II dude with Enishi's glasses and hair comes on a small TV. _

"_Hello." it says, with a strange mixture of Enishi's voice and the puppet's voice, "And welcome to my game."_

"_Unn, Nikki-chan? Where am I?" Angel sits up and rubs her eyes._

"_ANGEL!" Nikki runs over to the girl and hugs her, "WHERE ARE WE! AND WHO ARE YOU!" Nikki screams at the guy on the TV, while holding Angel defensively. _

"_My name is of no importance. And I've already said, you are in my game. What you are breathing in now is a nerve paralyzing gas. You have exactly 2 minutes to unchain your ankles and get out, or you will die. Have fun." _

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" Nikki screams._

"_Because, I'm the bad guy. So...I can."_

"_So? I'm the good guy, does that mean I can kick your ass?" _

"_JUST SHUT UP! YOU NOW HAVE ONLY ONE MINUTE!" the TV shuts off._

"_Nikki-chan, we really should stop arguing with the TV and get to work."_

"_Uh, right Angie. HEY LOOK! Saws on the floor, how convenient." They each grab a saw and begin furiously sawing at the chains around their ankles._

"_OH GOD! IT'S NOT WORKING!" Nikki yells._

"_HE WANTS US TO SAW THROUGH OUR FOOT!" Angel yells back._

"_AW! TO HECK WITH THIS I'M JUST GONNA DIE!" And with that, time ran out and Nikki died. Angel begins furiously shaking Nikki. _

"_NIKKI-KUN!" she screams, "NIKKI-KUN! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NIKKI-KUN!"_

"_ANGELINA!"_

"YO! ANGELINA!" Alex begins slapping his sister across the face.

"Ow! OW! KNOCK IT OFF!" she sits up and begins rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Dude, sis, I've been watching you scream in your sleep for the past 10 minutes."

"WHAT? Then why didn't one of you guys wake me up!" Aion shrugs.

"There was nothing on TV."

"Oh gee, real comforting dad." Angelina rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "Man, I have _got_ to stop eating burritos and watching horror movies before I go to bed.

"So!" Satari pops up beside Angelina, "Beloved best-friend-in-law-ish person! What'd you dream about!"

"Well...it was really weird. Like I was seeing something that would've happened in a previous fanfiction or something."

"Tch. That's stupid." Ruin pours himself a cup of coffee, "Everyone knows fanfictions don't exist." Everyone stares at the computer monitor where these events are unfolding for a bit and then mumbles stuff in agreement after a few seconds.

"But it was really creepy." Angel leans her head against Alex's shoulder, and he wraps his arms around her comfortingly.

"It's okay baby sis, it was just a dream."

"But a real fucked up dream."

"AH!" Everyone's head snaps up.

"OH MY GOD!" they all yell, "ANGEL!" Everyone runs into the kitchen where they see Angel holding up her pointer finger, which was bleeding.

"Aion." she whimpers, "The knife bit me." and she then holds up a cooking knife she was using to chop up onions for some omelets.

"Tch. Pussy."

"RUIN!" Soari bops him across the head.

"WHAT! THE WOMAN SAID HERSELF THAT SHE'S BEEN BURNED AT THE STAKE 6 TIMES! THIS SHOULD BE NOTHING TO HER!"

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A JACKARSE ABOUT IT!"

"WHY DON'T ALL Y'ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

"I really didn't think this was possible, but this cabin just gets noisier by the second." Battousai mutters underneath his pillow.(he's still in bed) The shouting just went on and on in the kitchen. Nick sighs and picks her head out from her own pillow and reaches for a gun, also under her pillow, and shoots it off, pointing straight up and shooting a hole in the ceiling. Everyone stops fighting and stares at her.

"Thank-you." she puts the gun under the pillow and rolls over.

"NICK!" Angel yells, "FOR GOODNESS SAKE! I JUST GOT DONE PATCHING THE LAST HOLE!"

"Wull, I wouldn't shoot holes in the ceiling if people would LEARN HOW TO KEEP THEIR DAMN MOUTHS SHUT!" Nick got four or five raspberries at this remark so she whips out the ol' middle finger back at them.

"Everybody! Breakfast is ready!"

"WOO!" Everyone stampedes over Angel to get breakfast.

Later on that day...

"WHADDYA MEAN A FIELD TRIP!" All the kids yell at the adults. Aion sighs and takes two Tylenol.

"The camp leaders want us to take you to the International Museum of the Mafias for some god forsaken reason. AND DON'T EAT THE CHOCOLATE THERE SOARI!"

"THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE! WHERE!" Soari was gonna run to Aion, but Nick grabs her by the back of the collar and stops her.

"Woah. Settle down Ri."

"Okay, I'm okay. (Sighs) Yeah. Woo. Okay, so what?" Aion smacks his forehead and then takes two more Tylenol.

At the museum with the really long name...

"I hate museums." Angelina lays down on a really fancy couch with blood red velvet upholstery and stretches out, letting out a content sigh, "Wake me up when the field trip is done."

"Uh, Angelina, you're laying on an exhibit." Aion tells his daughter.

"So?"

"Someone was murdered on that couch ya know." Nikki pipes in.

"Really?" Angelina lifts an eyebrow at that comment.

"Yeah, my like, 28 times great-grandmother, actually." Nikki furrows her brow, "Wasn't it Catalina Isabella Maria Hirote or somethin?"

"Yeah it was!" Nick looks up from the jewelry display she was looking at, "Hey, come to think of it, didn't that upholstery used to be_ white_ before she was murdered?" It took a couple minutes for the thought to register in Angelina's head before she lets out a spooked shudder and hops off the couch.

"Dad, I hate this place." Angelina grasps her dad's arm and pulls him close, "And your family is crazy." she points at Nikki.

"Eh, what'd you expect?" Nikki shrugs and turns to a weapons display lined up against the wall, "I mean, I have a gay brother and I've been killing people since I was 5. Doesn't get much crazier."

"Oh, you mean Uncle Ryu and Aunt Jason?"

"Yes, Amaya, Uncle Ryu and Aunt Jason."

"Okay! XD"

"DIE!"

"NOW WHAT!" Nikki screams, "RUIN! WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW!" Ruin comes storming in, dragging a chocolate-faced Soari behind him.

"Aw, Ruin." Nick stands up, "Just don't you just leave her alone?"

"DAMMIT! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"I'll tell you what to do if I want to."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU WILL NOT! AND DON'T PULL THAT CALM DEMEANOR ON ME DAMMIT!"

"Will so."

"STOP YELLING AT ME! YOU WILL NOT!"

"If I recall, you're the one yelling at me." Ruin grabs Nick and slams her up against a wall. She quirks an eyebrow at him and smirks.

"Yes Ruin?" she asks, calm as anything.

"Dammit girl, you really piss me off." If intimidation was Ruin's technique, Nick sure as heck wasn't buying it.

"You might wanna try a tic-tac." Ruin punches the wall beside Nick's head and backs off.

"Soari, hun, stay away from the chocolate, m'kay?" Soari nods happily at Nick and bounces off, Ruin angrily trailing behind.

"Oh for the love of God Batts," this time, it was Spatial and Battousai who came into the Spanish section arguing, "Just let it go and tell Kaoru. C'est la vie. (Pronounced: Say-lah-vee)"

"Lah vee," Angelina says, giving Spatial a funny look, "What's so bad about saying 'Lah vee'? (People who speak some French would get this)."

"C'est la vie is French for "Well that's life" shit wit." Spatial snaps at Angelina, "And you! Just tell Kaoru dammit!"

"Tell Kaoru what?"

"None of your damn business Angelina, that's what!" Battousai snaps at her.

"Why y'all mad at me for! I didn't do nothin!"

"Because you're annoying." (Spatial)

"Because you're annoying." (Batts)

"FINE! I'LL JUST GO AND SIT BACK DOWN ON THE MURDER DISPLAY AND LEAVE Y'ALL ALONE! Y' HAPPY!"

"YES!" everyone yells.

In the Mediaeval Times exhibit...

Angel stops by a suit of armor and furrows her brow. After staring at it for a few seconds, she taps one of the hands, holding a mediaeval flail (one of those spiky balls attached to a stick), and it falls down. She lets out a small 'eep' and puts the hand back on, upside down. Then, she slowly inches away from it, and clings onto Satari.

"-.- Touched the exhibits again, hun?"

"Mmhm."

"OH! POINTY METAL THING!" Satari pokes an ax and it falls down on Ruin's foot.

"OW! STAR!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"DAMMIT! THAT'S IT!" Ruin storms through the door to the Greek section.

"I wonder if he's mad." Angel says. Satari just shrugs. They hear a faint 'HI RUIN!' come from Amaya before they return back to their exhibit. Angel walks beside the suit of armor she knocked the hand off before and stops. She looks at the hand holding the mediaeval flail and furrows her brow.

"Um, Satari-sama?"

"What Angel?" Satari looks over her shoulder at Angel.

"Did you fix the hand on this suit of armor? If I remember correctly, its hand was upside down, but now, it's back to normal."

"No, I didn't touch it. Maybe Ruin did." Satari pokes her head into the Greek section, "YO! RUIN! DID YOU FIX THIS SUIT OF ARMOR!"

"WHY THE HECK WOULD I DO A STUPID THING LIKE THAT!"

"NEVER MIND!" Satari walks back in and shrugs. Angel smiles and nods.

"Get out." Angel says, still smiling.

"Wha?"

"I said...get...out..."

"Angel, I really don't think..." Angel seizes Satari and shoves her out of the Mediaeval Times section. Just seconds after she does, the doors to the section, like in all the sections, slam shut. Angel materializes a katana, with black spellcasting marks etched on the blade, out of thin air and lets out a devilish smirk as her eyes turn black.

"Alright you inanimate objects. Come and get it." The suits of armor uproot themselves from the exhibit stands and advance on her.

"Okay, you and I could do this the easy way, or the hard way." On of the suits of armor slices at her with the ax and she dodges it, letting out a screech.

"Okay then," she twirls her katana around and strikes an attacking pose, "I guess we'll do this the hard way."

* * *

Me: Sorry it took so long to update! Major road block and major projects due at school. R AND R PLEASE! 


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Welcome back to crazy everyone! XD I am your hostess for this evening or whatever. Any injuries due to this chapter (such as busted guts from laughing)is my fault but I'm blaming it on him (points to Batts)

Batts: WHAT! WHY ME!

Me: Cause it's fun to pick on you,

Batts: WHAT? WHY!

Me: Cause you're so serious...

Batts: ...-.-

Me: SEE? SEE WHAT I MEAN! THERE'S A FACE TO MAKE ANNOYED! RIGHT THERE PEOPLE! RIGHT HERE! (coughs) No, I am not on drugs, contrary to popular belief (glares at a certain reviewer whom I shall not mention...right SPATIAL!) Don't own nothin.

**anim3angel143- **Me: ARI! OMG! COME HERE! (tears you away from Ryushi's grasp and hugs you) I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry that you're feeling under the weather! Angel: Yes! T.T Me too! (hugs me and Ari) Me: OH! BUT WE HAVE SOMETHING TOTALLY FUN TO TELL YOU! A couple of Fridays ago...OUR CLASS WENT TO CEDAR POINT! AND BLADE BROUGHT THE OTHERS UP AND IT WAS A TOTALLY FUN UN-CHAPERONED TRIP! Angel: They don't call it America's Roller Coast for nothing you know. Me: (grins big) Totally. Tell em why Angie. Angel: YES! They have over forty rides and 16 of them are ROLLER COASTERS! And it's on the coast of Lake Erie! Me: It was so much fun! We drug Angie onto her first roller coaster ride. (Sniffs) My baby girl is all grown up. Angel: The Magnum XL 2000 was my favorite. Let's see, the person said that the first hill was 205 feet in the air, at it's peak, and they shot us down a...um, hold on..OH! They shot us down, at 72 mph and at a 60 degree angle, 194 feet and there were 3 more hills like that. Me: Totally! It was awesome! And then Blade had to be a total ass and remind Angie before we went down about the episode of CSI Las Vegas when the roller coaster got derailed and killed 5 people. (Punches Blade in the arm) Jerk off. Angel: And then there was the Mantis! Me: I know! Totally! On that thing you go over 4 corkscrews, each turning a different way, and you're hanging 19 stories UPSIDE DOWN in the air when you go over them things. And get this YOU'RE STANDING UP FOR THE WHOLE RIDE! AHHH! SO COOL! Angel: It was very fun! XD And to celebrate summer vacation...WE'RE OUTSIDE! Me: Thanks for getting the computer outside Angie. Angel: No problem! Thanks to Naoko-san too for stopping it before it flew away...I never really was that good at levitation drills. Thank-you Naoko-san! (waves at Naoko) Naoko: No problem sweetie! (waves back and then puts a pack of ice over an Enter key-shaped bump on her head) Me: Ouch, yeah, that's gotta hurt. And Ari, don't worry about your request, I can already smell the chocolate out here. (Inhales) And MY chocolate chip cookies should be done soon. They're for Soari, of course. They're really good. People who don't even like chocolate chip cookies LOVE them. Made 'em myself! XD Spike's makin one of my recipes too! It's brownies with a chocolate chip cookie dough icing! Yummy! Oh, and Ruin...heh heh...sorry about the whole kicking you in the nuts thing...but you gotta admit, it was a provoked attack. Angel: (nods) Indeed, provoked, but uncalled for. Me: Yeah (nods too) and of course we're bringing your mother and your brother here Angel. Angel: (nods) Of cour-WHA! Y-Y-YOU'RE JOKING! Me: If I were joking, I'd say...a horse walks into a bar, the bartender looks at him and says "Hey, why the long face?"Angel: So you aren't joking. But why? Me: Aion has to meet the in-laws. Angel: Well...my mother, I understand...BUT RATH! H-H-H-HE...SURELY YOU'RE JOKING! Me: I've already told you...if I were joking I would say...a rabbi a priest and a minister walk into a bar... Angel: OKAY! SO YOU ARE NOT JOKING! (A green pillar of light shoots up through the deck) Blade: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! Me: (grabs some of the stuff and eats it) Hmm, seems to be a column of pure evil coming up through my deck...cool. (eats some more) Angel: Oh. (Puts her head in her hands) Not now...(Angel's brother comes out from the column of pure evil) Rath: Hello sister dearest. Angel: -.- Hello...Rath. Where's mother. Rath: Still sortin out shit in the underworld. Couldn't be here...so where's the new meat? Me: DUDE! WHERE'S MY COLUMN OF PURE EVIL! THAT IS SOME GOOD EATIN RIGHT THERE! Rath: That column of pure evil went back to hell where it came from, you annoying bitch. Angel: And if you mean by "new meat" Aion-koi...he's there. (Points to Aion) Me: (sits down and begins reading the comics to the newspaper) Angel: Rath, why are you really here? Rath: (shrugs) I'm here to see my baby sis and my possibly new bro-in-law...is that a crime. Angel: For you...-.- yes. Nikki-kun? Ni-NIKKI-KUN! Me: AHAHAHAHA! LOOK! GARFIELD CAUGHT A FISH! OMG! TOO CUTE! Phew, yeah. Oh...cookies have just been shipped...so have the brownies.. Should arrive soon. (Goes and starts the crossword puzzle) Oh, and Ari, my advice on your problem...keep Ryu. He's better than some...tch "dude" Besides...there aren't too many guys who would WILLINGLY hug a girl in public. Ruin would! See? (Glomps Ruin and kisses him on the cheek) YOU'RE SO KAWAII! Oh and to Ruin's threat...Blade? Blade: (lays a finger on Ari) -.- Me: Thanks! Rath: Heh, place full of idiots...(smirks at Angel) you fit right in. Angel: Rath, you are my brother, and I love you regardless, so I will not honor that with a remark. Rath: Aw, come on...you know you wanna. Where's that Queen of the Fallen Angels we all know and love. Angel: She took a vacation. (Smiles) Me: Did someone say vacation? (Sits up) Rath: You shut up! Jesus you're annoying! (Gets hit in the head with a crumpled up Sports section of the newspaper) DAMMIT GIRL! YOU REALLY ARE ASKING FOR IT! Me: That sounds so wrong...on so many levels. Angel: Pardon me Rath, but we shall continue this conversation later. Rath: We're fighting, this is no conversation. Angel: It's just an aggressive conversation. Rath: It's a fight. Angel: Aggressive conversation. Rath: It's a fight. Me: SHUT UP! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE ARE HAVING A FIGHT ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT YOU'RE HAVING A FIGHT! Angel: Aion-koi...I fear I must correct you on a couple of things. First off, yes, I do have lots of energy..but I am not that powerful. Secondly, I will be home if you brought the Leader-sama of the Kadar Kiba-samas here for some slight negotiations. I assure you, I can hold my own. Me: dude, it's no use fighting it. (Pats Aion on the back) Once she gets an idea in her head, it sticks..like...like a fly to flypaper. She won't stop till she either gets it done...or dies. And since she was born in 50 B.C...the dying really ain't gonna be anytime soon. Rath: Heh, hope you like older women, man. Me: (stretches and yawns) Well, I wanna go play some DDR. Wanna join Angie? Angel: Sure! Goodbye everyone. And Aion (grabs his hands) at least consider my request, please? (Kisses him on the cheek) Farewell. And I hope everyone gets feeling better. Rath? Would you like to say goodbye to my friends? Rath: Why the hell would I? Angel: Because they are my friends...and you will be seeing them a lot. Rath: If it gets you to shut the hell up fine, bye. Me: (sighs) Jerk. Bye Bye everyone! I'll play a round for you guys! Get feeling better soon! Remember, Nikki-chan and posse are always here for ya. Spike: (in the kitchen) AH SHIT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! Me: (muttering) British people cuss too much. Oh yeah! He says bye too. Bai Bai! (waves) Aion, be ready to meet the mother-in-law too! LOL, yes I get the feeling you'll hate me forever!2hrs later...Me: OH MY GOD! YOU ARE THE MOST HORRIBLE PERSON ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH! Rath: Well thaaaaaaank you. (Smirks) Me: (growls) Well, the only reason we came back was to wish Aion a Happy Father's Day. Naoko: (in the background, and to the tune of Silver Bells) Silver tools, silver tools..I think I just fixed the problem. Me: O.o Right. Well anyway, Angie couldn't be here because she fell asleep studying spellcasting...again Naoko: Ding a ling! See them hang! Don't really know what I'm doing. Me: Ahem. (Whacks Naoko across the head with a frying pan) She has been watching that Sears commercial too much. Yup...so happy father's day Aion...from all of my posse! (grabs him by the shirt and yanks him down to her height) Ahem (muttering) And would you mind doing something about (nods toward Rath) He's kinda...I dunno, how to put it? He's like Ruin's twin. Heh (lets Aion go) BYE BYE EVERYONE! Rath? You gonna say goodbye? Rath: Fuck no. Me: (shrugs) fine. BYE!

**Spatial- **No, I am not on crack...I left that in my other pants...LOL

**blueangel-maggie1723- **Me: Oh Oh! Guess what! I GOT THE INUYASHA SOUNDTRACK BABY! And now I am playing Every Heart to death...LOL. HI FISHIES! HYPER HYPER YAYNESS! Naoko: Settle your ass down, jeez. Me: NO! RAR! (Hugs her CD's to death) Naoko: (rolls her eyes) Oh jeez. Me: AND FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO GETS MY C'EST LA VIE JOKE! No one else gets it unless I explain it for five hours. -.- Naoko: Why should they? It's stupid. Me: (bops her across the head) Quiet you. TELL THE FISHIES I SAID HI! (waves) Naoko: Drown the stupid fish. Me: (smacks her) Bye Bye Lou and Maggie!

* * *

In the Greek Section...

"AH! SHIT!" Amaya trips over Ruin's foot and falls into the fountain, taking him with her.

"WHAT THE HELL AMAYA!" he screams.

"THE WHOLE 'DOORS-SLAMMING-SHUT' THING SCARED ME! SO DEAL!"

"Yo, dudes, I hate to interrupt this little moment," Riku (Spatial's son, remember? -.- He died and came back to life) says, helping Amaya out of the fountain, "But the statues are coming to life and they don't look too happy to see us." Indeed they weren't.

O.O (Everyone in the Greek section)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! OMG! THEY'RE **_NAKED!_**" Amaya screams, pointing at the statues (heh, Greek dudes tended to make their statues naked...FYI)

"OH MY GOD!" Spatial begins banging her head on a wall, "I'LL NEED A FUCKING PIG SLAUGHTER TO GET THIS OUT OF MY HEAD!" A statue grabs Spatial and she squeaks and kicks it in the nuts, breaking that part off. The statue recoils in pain while Spatial grabs her foot, also in pain.

"DANG! MARBLE HURTS!" she yells. The statue nods in agreement. "Wait, did that hurt you or me more?" The statue nods yes again, "Thought so." Spatial does this really cool spin kick in the air and takes the statue's head clear off, more or less killing it.

"Woah, mom, nice moves." Riku says, going all wide-eyed.

"Heh, didn't think your mom knew how to do that, did ya?"

"No, I just thought you were an old bag who only enjoyed making my life miserable."

"HA!" (Amaya (she really is having too much fun with this -.-))

"Thanks son."

"You're welcome mom," Riku turns around and punches another statue in the face, reducing it to rubble.

"By the way," Spatial punches one straight through the stomach, "You're grounded."

"SHIT!"

Spanish Section...

"You know," Nick backs up so she's back-to-back with Aion, "I get a feeling that someone doesn't like us." She kicks a _grandes_ suit of armor's head off and then kicks the whole top half off in one fluid motion.

"No, really?" Nikki says sarcastically, "I really hate to do this to my own people...but" she punches a statue down so hard, that it was a fine powder when it hit the floor. Aion finishes off the last of the attacking pieces of art just when a loud banging noise was heard on the door to the Spanish section. Everyone faces the door and gets their weapons ready, when the doors finally bust open. Irena tumbles in, tired, beat up, and panting only to collapse from pure exhaustion.

"IRENA!" Nikki runs over to the neko girl and sets her up against a wall, "What happened."

"Heh (pant) French section...(pant, pant)" Irena gives Kenshin a thumbs up, "Damn your girl fights good.(she was talking about Sakura) (Pants) I came to (pant) warn Aion (pant pant) that his wife's (pant) trapped in the mediaeval section...alone." BAM! Aion was gone in an instant.

"Now that," Nick says, holding up a dotted line outline of Aion, where he was, "is a man who is not afraid of commitment."

With Aion...

Okay, so the dude didn't walk/run, he teleported...blah blah blah, same difference(Me: -.- Lazy ass. SORRY!). When he teleported into the mediaeval section, instead of his wife, he saw an albino Siberian tiger, with the kanji for 'Aku' on its forehead in black, (it's the symbol Sano has on the back of his jacket in the series 'Aku' means 'Evil') fighting instead. (Me: Stunt doubles...they rule, don't they?) The tiger glomps him and begins licking his face.

"Woah woah girl, settle down...no, down no! ANGEL! SETTLE DOWN!" The tiger lets out a whine and goes back to the middle of the rubble of armor that she created.

"Aw, come on girl, don't do that." The tiger turns away with its tail in the air.

"Angel please..." She sticks her nose up in the air. "Fine, I'm sorry." The tiger turns around and begins wagging her tail. Aion sighs and holds out his arms.

"Here kitty, kitty...kitty." he says in a monotone voice. Seconds later, he was glomped and his face was being attacked by the tiger's tongue. Second later, Angel transforms back to her normal self and winks at her husband, who was underneath her, and smiles cutely.

"Miss me?"she asks innocently. Aion smirks and rests his hands under his head.

"Nyah...a little." Angel lets out a little gasp and smacks Aion playfully in the chest. He gently grabs her and yanks her down closer to him.

"EW! PARENT LOVE! SICK!" They both roll their eyes and sigh.

"Angelina." they growl. Angelina throws up her hands in a sign of surrender.

"Yo. Don't mind me. Ah'm just sayin that I don't want a new little brother or sister until I'm in college."

"EW! PARENT LOVE! SICK!"

"ALEX!" Aion yells, bopping his son across the head, "WE JUST WENT OVER THIS WITH ANGELINA! I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU!"

"DUDE!" Alex bops his father across the head back, "DON'T HIT ME!" Satari grabs both of their heads and slams them together.

"FRIEND AND FRIEND'S SON WHO IS MAH FRIEND ANYWAY! STOP FIGHTING!" she screams.

O.O (Everyone)

"I never knew she had it in her." Ruin mutters.

"Ha ha!" Soari clasps her hands behind her back and begins rocking back and forth on her heels, "She can yell for MUCH longer."

"RUIN!"

"O.O Oh shit." Nick comes up and jumps on Ruin's back, giving him a hug.

"WHA- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF!"

"Heh, I missed you!"

"BUT I DIDN'T MISS YOU! NOW GET OFF!"

"Nnnnn, NO!" Nick only hugs him tighter.

"Face it Ruin mah man," Soari pats him on the head, "This is one fight you won't win." Ruin just hangs his head and sighs.

Back at camp...

"Now you people know why I hate museums." Angelina plops down onto a chair, "I mean, I hated them before...but now I _really_ hate them."

"I still don't think someone likes us." Nick mutters, pouring herself a glass of lemonade.

"No Nick," Jase drawls, "Did you figure that out all on your own?"

"Shut up Jase." Nick hits him across the head.

"OW!" Jase hits her back.

"OW!" they get into a dust cloud fight.

"-.- We're just one big happy family." Aion mutters. Angel giggles and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yup, I guess so! XD"

"Well, since Nick keeps establishing the fact that someone doesn't like us," Kaoru looks at the dust cloud fight and sighs, "I think we should find this guy.."

"Ahem." (Angelina)

"...or girl, happy, and take them out."

"Well no shit sherlock, but how?"

"First of all, watch your language when you speak to me Angelina, and secondly that's what we're trying to figure out."

"I vote we just beat the shit out of people till they give us answers!" Amaya raises her hand.

"And I vote we don't." Nikki says, putting her daughter's hand down.

"Hey you guys...where'd Ryushi go?" Soari asks.

"You mean dragon-breath?"

"Yes Ruin, where is he?"

"I'm right here Soari." Everyone looks at the, more or less, human form of our dragon and screams.

"I'm not going to hurt you people." Angelina screams again.

"Or you either."

"I know, you're just kinda creepy...sorry."

"That's okay." Alex smacks his sister upside the head.

"Be nice."

"I am you douche bag."

"You did not just..."

"I think I did..."

"NICK! JASE! WE'RE COMIN IN!" Alex and Angelina join the dust cloud fight.

"We had kids...why?" Aion mutters to himself. Angel only giggles.

* * *

Me: Shit. (Checks her watch) Hate to leave ya here folks, but we gotta get heading. We're going to be in Cincinnati for my cousin's graduation all weekend! R and R guys! 


End file.
